Stars and Craters
by thorison1080
Summary: Cateronica has been working with the Decepticons throughout the war, usually hiding under a stoic mask but when the one bot who always seems to be able to break her mask makes her his lieutenant it causes a whole change of events that will change both factions fates, none more so than Starscreams. Starscream X OC.


This is based on the Art of the Deviant Art user Reinetier-Guenhwyver so please go show him/her lots of support :) Also this story will be revolving around her/his OC Cateronica and Starscream, so if you want to know what Cateronica looks like check out Reinetier-Guenhwyver's Deviant Art oahe because I don't know how to describe her, sorry :(

Anyway let's begin :)

(Pov/Place/Time)

"Talking"

"Thinking"

Reading

(Cateronica's POV)

I was in complete blackness, then there was a beeping sound, I tried to ignore it but it was soon followed by multiple other mechanical sounds. Suddenly I became aware I had a body and onlined my opics to see I was in the medbay.

I was laying on one of the medical berths and had multiple blue and red wires, from my time as a medical bot I could tell the blue wires were pumping energon into my system and the red wires were meant to work as scanners allowing a doctor to check on the damaged mech or femme without potentially causing more damage.

"Ahh your online, or should I say, wait how do the fleshies out it?.../Typing Noises/...Good morning sleeping beauty," spoke a suave voice.

( 3rd Person)

Turning her head Cateronica saw Knockout leaning with one arm on the console of a computer (sigh I don't remember what those giant computers used by Cybertronians are called) with human wikipedia pulled up on one of the windows, and looking very pleased with himself.

Rolling her eyes she pulled off one of the red wires "why did you need these luv? You've never accidentally hurt a patient before so why are you using these things now?" (She has a British accent, think of Seras Victoria or Tracer)She asked as she then proceeded to take off some of the wires.

"Simple, my tools may scratch your paint job, and I dont have the right paint to potentially fix it," shrugged Knockout, as he turned back to the computer and began to surf the human internet.

Rolling her opics she continued to "Bloody Tartarus, Knockout you know I don't obsess over paint jobs like you." As she was about to take off another wire Cateronica froze, exhaled and rested her head and arms back on the berth. "What happened?" Asked Cateronica turning her head to stare at the net surfing doctor.

"Oh, nothing really, you just cancelled Starscream's appointment with our lord's pedes," answered Knockout nonchalantly opening a webpage only to immediately blush and close the site "Man humans are pervs, wait is pervs the right word? Let's see "Definition of Pervs" .../Typing Noises/ ...".

Ignoring the Knockouts comments, Cateronica clenched her claws, yes now she remembers what happened Megatron tried to punish Starscream for a failed attack on the Autobots, everyone fails at attacking them for Allsparks Sake! Wait a minute Starscream! "Knockout?"

"Hm?" responded Knockout not turning from the screen.

"Is Starscream okay?" asked Cateronica worriedly.

"Yeah he's fine, thanks to you for saving his sorry aft, but-" Said Knockout turning away from the console and suddenly gaining a very serious look "you can't keep doing this."

Cateronica turned her head away from him frowning "I've told you, I have to, I just have this feeling in my spark."

Knockout sighed sadly and turned off the console "Cateronica, Megatron is becoming more and more violent and is becoming more and more annoyed with both Starscream and you. If you continue doing this there is no guarantee you'll come back next time."

Cateronica sighed sadly "Well I guess that's just a risk I'll have to take."

"I don't see why you're doing this, our commander has very few redeeming traits besides a nice paint job. Why him? Why risk going offline for him?" Asked Knockout, scrolling through her listed injuries on a data pad.

Shaking her head she responded "Like I said it's a feeling in my spark, I don't know what it is, but it won't go away," she responded clenching her claws.

"Well, I'm sure our commander is thankful to have a troop as loyal as you, isn't that right Starscream?" Smirked Knockout, turning his head towards the medbay door.

A slight banding was then heard behind the door followed by a whispered "Slag!"

Cateronica was immediately sitting up straight on the birth she knew that voice anywhere, it was Starscream! Cateronica immediately began trying to look more professional, well as professional as one sitting on a medical berth and blushing can.

Knockout chuckled and shook his helm at her and turned back to the door "Come in, Starscream we know you're out there."

(Starscream's POV)

"Slag, slag, slag you Knockout! How in the pit did he know I was here?!" I thought, I then sighed and got my processor and order before stepping in the medbay. When I entered the medbay I saw Knockout standing near one of the consoles, and the femme that helped me avoid a beating from Megatron sitting on one of the Medical berths, I shuddered as remembered what had transpired just a cycle ago.

(Flashback to that morning)

I groaned in pain as I was thrown against the wall of the bridge and landed on the cold metal ground, Megatron was standing not to far away a angry scowl on his face.

"You mean to tell me you have once again failed to capture one of the Autobots and find the location of their base and their human allies!?" Growled Megatron.

"Yes, my lord," I ground out, getting back into a kneeling position.

Megatron roared and grabbed me by my neck cables and repeatedly slammed me against the floor before throwing me back to the floor some ways away from him and conveniently at the foot of his throne. I rubbed my neck cables trying to get the energon to flow, and glared up a Megatro, only for my opics to widen with fear when I saw him charging up his his arm mounted cannon, "Maybe some time in the medbay will teach you not to fail me!" Growled Megatron.

I clenched my opics shut and held up my claws protectively in front of his helm in an attempt to minimize the damage. Only to feel him to be pushed out the way, as he sailed through the air he opened his opics and time to slow as he saw one of the few femme's on the ship push him out of the way as Megatron fired and saw her take the blast. When time seemed to return to normal he saw her laying on the ground unconscious with most of her side now a blackened burned mess, much to his horror.

Megatron growled in annoyance but mostly looked indifferent. "Take care of this, and return to your duties."

Without another thought I immediately grabbed the femme and rushed into the halls of the Nemesis and spotted a group of Vehicons conversing, and recognized one of them as my assistant Flux who also my closest follower.

Flux had a red marking similar to my crest on his Decepticon symbol. His visor was dark except one red dot where his left opic would be under his visor with a scratch similar to a scar over it. He had a pair of wheels on his heels. He wore heavier set armor but was slimmer than other vehicons. He had a pair of wings similar to mine. He had long shoulder pads and his arms didn't stick up above his shoulder. He had a spike sticking out of his shoulder and knees. He had black paint where purple would be and gold where black would be.

When the noticed me the two other Vehicons dispersed and Steve ran up to me "Sir, what happened!?" asked Flux looking worriedly at the femme in my servos.

"She interfered when our so called lord was trying to send me to the medbay as a lesson," I growled as Flux checked her spark beat and looked up at me in worry.

"You didn't try to overthrow him without myself and the others help again did you!?" Nearly yelled Flux in worry with a tint of anger.

I snarled at him "Do not mistake me for Megatron! I learn from my mistakes unlike that piece of scrap! For your information I was going to nearly scrapped for failing to kill one of the Autobots or gain any information on their whereabouts, even though everyone has failed at doing that!" I nearly screamed in his audio sensors. Steve took a couple of steps back in surprise because he's never seen me this angry, even I didn't know why I was so wound up. Calming myself I handed the wounded femme in my hand to him "just make sure she gets to Knockout."

I saw Flux furiously nod and took off like Unicron was after him.

Sighing I looked at my own armor which was badly bent, luckily it's hard to go through a over super cycle long war without learning some medical skills.

(Flashback End)

Shaking my head I looked over the femme that saved my hide. I saw that her side wasn't a black burned mess, I admit the good doctor does have talent even though he won't shut up about human culture. I then saw her cheek plates were tinted blue and from what I could tell she was trying to look stoic, it was quite adorable "where the frag did that thought come from?! I think Megatron may have damaged more than I initially thought, I'll order Knockout to check out my processor after I'm done here."

Suddenly I found Knockout claws in my face making annoying pop like sounds with his digits. "Earth to Starscream earth to ol Screamer."

Growling I shoved Knockout's digits out of my face and glared at the smug looking doctor "what was that and what does Earth have to do with anything?"

Knockout chuckled and crossed his servos over his chest "It's a human expression and this," he then made that weird annoying sound with his his digits "is called snapping."

"Well stop it! It's fragging annoying!" I growled at him.

Knockout smirked and snapped once again, I clenched my denta and tried not to strangle the medic. "That my dear Starscream is a bonus," said Knockout smugly "Anyway why are you here?"

Sighing I turned back to the femme that save me from Megatron, who was also casting a curious look at me. Clearing my vocals I turned my full attention to her "I would like to thank you for your earlier assistance, through unneeded, is greatly appreciated."

"I believe you are leaving something out sir." Said Flux as I saw him enter the medbay.

"Your input is unneeded, I was just about to bring up what I assume you are talking about. Do not question your master again." I growled at my creation, flashing my claws.

Taking a step back Flux slightly bowed to me "I'm sorry my lord."

I felt a little better being called lord giving me back some nerve. I then turned my attention back to the femme "Your name Cateronica correct?"

I saw her nod, causing me to smirk and put my servos behind my back "What do you do aboard the Nemesis?"

(Cateronica's POV)

I felt energon rushing to my cheek plates, much to my own embarrassment "Bloody Hell, pull yourself together! Oh Bloody Hell, Bloody Hell, Bloody Hell! Why do I feel this way!?" I thought Staring at him.

"She mostly helps out me and Breakdown, but in Kombat she is somewhere between yourself and your Frankenstein." I heard Knockout Reply.

Starscream turned and growled at Knockout, as I silently thanked the medic. Shaking his head as he turned back towards me and I immediately stiffened up again.

"You see Im looking for a lieutenant amongst other things, would you be interested in the position?" I heard him say.

I nearly jumped off the med berth in shock and joy, only for Knockout to catch my face and push me back down onto the med berth.

"Yeah, she'll take it." I heard Knockout say.

"Very well," I heard Starscream said to Knockout and once again turned towards me "Flux will meet you outside your chambers tomorrow." and without another word Flux and Starscream left the Medbay.

After a moment it dawned to me "Bloody Hell, I just got promoted by Starscream. SQUEEEEEEEEEE!"

"IS THAT DAMN PIPE STILL BROKEN!? SOMEONE DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT THING!" I heard a voice yell from outside the medbay, causing to put my claws over my mouth.

I saw Knockout chuckle "Well congratulations on your promotion, now excuse me while I fix my audio receptors." Said Knockout also leaving.

I rolled my opics, but couldn't help smile.

So, how was it? Anyway, please go easy on my I haven't done this kind of story before, so if you have and advice or praise, please review or PM me. Welp hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
